Kiryu Kazuma
Kazuma Kiryu (桐生 一馬, Kiryū Kazuma) is the main protagonist in the Yakuza series. Born in June 17, 1968 Yokohama (blood type O), he was raised during the 1970s in the Sunflower Orphanage with Nishiki Akira (who became his best friend), Nishiki's sister Yuko and Yumi Sawamura. When he was a child his parents were killed by Shintaro Fuma, a Tojo Clan affiliate Dojima Family lieutenant, who brought him to the Sunflower orphanage he financed. Later Kazama introduced Kazuma and Nishiki in the Dojima Family. Fuma became a father figure for Kiryu who supported him within the Family and years later when he was released from prison. Kazuma rose the hierarchy and earned the nickname "the Dragon of the Dojima Family" (堂島の龍 doujima no ryu). He was planning on starting his own subsidiary group until he took the blame for the murder of his Godfather, Sohei Dojima, to protect Nishiki, and was imprisoned for ten years. He is called by many names in the games; Kiryuuuuchan! by Majima; Ojisan ("old man" or "uncle") by Haruka, but most characters call him by his surname, Kiryū. Yakuza 37 years old. 184/5 cm , 88kg. December 2005, after his release, Kazuma returned to his home town Kamurocho but due to his patricide, he is marked for death by the entire yakuza community. He quickly found himself pulled back into the Yakuza underworld. His fighting style uses a mixture of street fighting, pro wrestling, and jiujitsu. .Throughout the story he finds out more and more about the missing 10 billion yen that was stolen from the Tojo Clans bank in Toto Bank. Along the way he meets a young girl named Haruka Sawamura who has been looking for her mother. To Kazumas suprise her mother is Yumi's sister (Whom he had never heard of until this point) Mizuki. Later they find out Mizuki was found dead at the Tokyo Bay. But Kazuma didnt give up. He kept searching which eventually led him and Haruka closer to the truth. They eventually arrived at the Tokyo Docks where they found Shintaro Fuma, while there they met Yukio Terada member of the Omi Alliance. There the Shimano Family attacked, after fighting through them all (Including Shimano) Kazuma regrouped with Fuma and Haruka. Angry Shimano tossed a grenade towards Haruka, but shielded by Fuma was undamaged. It was here Fuma died. In Fumas last words he confessed to Kazuma that he was the one that killed his "real" parents. Kazuma replied it doesnt matter and he was his real father to him. Throughout their journey Kazuma and Haruka were led to the millenium tower where they finnaly met Yumi who was revealed to be Mizuki. Reunited at once Kazuma felt happiness at last, though this didnt last long as they are interrupted by Kyohei Jingu, the mastermind behind stealing the 10 billion yen. Yumi tells about how they were a couple during the time Kazuma was in prison. Holding out a bomb threatening to blow up the 10 billion yen Jingu allows Yumi to go inside. Kazuma then beats Jingu and his subordinates going inside with Yumi and Haruka. Seconds later Nishiki appears telling Kazuma of his plan. This is followed by a full on fight between them, with Kazuma coming on top as the winner. Kazuma and Haruka enter the vault with the 10 billion yen only to be greeted behind them by Kyohei Jingu pointing a gun at Kazuma. Haruka quickly runs in the way to shield him as the gun is fired Yumi protects both Kazuma and Haruka taking the shot. An injured Nishiki charges at Jingu shooting the bomb blowing him Jingu and the money up. After the explosion Police arrive on the scene, Kazuma losing all hope in life about to kill himself is quickly convinced by Date there is still more to live for. Kazuma decides to quit the Yakuza buisness and live with Haruka a peaceful life. Yakuza 2 38 years old. (Yakuza 2) When the fifth Chairman of the Tojo Clan, Yukio Terada, is assassinated in December 15, 2006, Kazuma Kiryu wants Sohei Dojima's son Daigo to take the clan's leadership and prevent an upcoming yakuza families war. But the young man called Daigo Dojima does not want such a responsibility. Here he encounters old and new characters and lead him to Osaka and faces new foes. Yakuza 3 40(41 later in de history) years old. Former Tojo Clan chairman. Legendary Yakuza known as Dragon of Dojima for dragon tattoo on his back. Moved to Okinawa with Haruka at end of feud with Omi Alliance entrusting the Tojo Clan with Majima, now running the Sunshine orphanage in Okinawa. Yakuza 4 In Yakuza 4 Kazuma is still running the sunshine orphanage. During the events of the game he feels guilty for the weakening of the Tojo Clan and realizes the events of Yakuza 2-4 were partiallly his fault because he chose to run away from his role (and fate) as the fourth chairman. In the finale he fights Dojima for the control of the Tojo Clan and in the ending he welcomes Saejima (and his newly created family) and they walk into Tojo headquarters together. He's still taking care of Haruka but it is unknown what becomes of ther other children at the orphanage. Ryuu Ga Gotoku: Kenzan! Technically not in this game, but the character model of Kiryu is used in this game as both Miyamoto Musashi and Kazumanosuke Kiryu. Gallery kazuma kiryu ps2.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu (PS2 version) kazuma_dragon-tattoo.jpg|Kazuma's Dragon tattoo Kazuma ps2.jpg|Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza 4 version) kazumaflamethrower.jpg|Kiryuu dealing with some zombies in Dead Souls Category:Characters Category:Dojima Family Category:Chairman of Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Ryuu Ga Gotoku: Kenzan! Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls